demons past
by CyTonicKy
Summary: wolfde and kai have a fight, kai gets kidnapped, who is the demon who is after wolfde. part of fire wielder series. read nowhere kid.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: need i say it? FANFICTION!

Two boys walked down a sidewalk. One was 16, who had black hair with a single red streak down to his shoulders. He had emerald green eyes and headphones on. The boy next to him was slightly younger, 14, who had two shaded hair. One shade was light blue in the front, and at the back, was dark blue. He head crimson eyes and four blue shark fins on his checks.  
The younger kept shooting glares at the older one. Finally the older one took off his headphones and sighed. "What the hell is it Kai?" Kai growled.  
  
"Oh nothing, Wolfde. Despite the fact I lost my ride because you crashed your motorcycle!" Kai said harshly.  
  
"Well, I was on the bike! Did it occur to you that I could of gotten hurt?" Wolfde said back just as harshly.  
  
"Nah.... I don't care 'cuz I know you would survive" [1] Kai said.  
  
"Not the point!" Wolfde shouted.  
  
"What's your problem?!"  
  
"Oh nothing, besides the fact that you are a bastard!"  
  
"Take. That. Back.!" Kai shouted  
  
"No!"  
  
"You know what? I don't have time to deal with this!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Good! I don't either!" They both glared at each other before going their separate ways.  
A pair of red eyes watched the two boys as they stormed off in opposite directions. The bearer of the eyes decided to follow Kai, seeing he was not as big as a treat as Wolfde.  
Kai walked down to his apartment, he finally moved out of his grandfather's manor, after the ' incident' [2] . Kai looked behind him, he could have sworn he felt something. Kai shrugged and kept walking.  
  
The red eyed stalker pressed himself to the trees, that had been too close, he had almost been caught. His master wouldn't accept failure.  
  
'There it is again!' Kai thought as he looked behind him again. Now he knew someone was following him. Kai started to walk faster, keeping his senses alert. Just then he heard a twig snap, and he started to run.  
  
The red eyed stalker cursed, the boy was now aware of his presence "Damn twig!" he cursed silently. "It's now or never!" And with that, he jumped out of the trees. [3] Kai saw something leap at him and felt pressure on his neck, then all was black.  
  
a/a and r/r  
  
1. Wolfde's half demon.. For more info read 'Nowhere kid.  
2. Read 'Nowhere kid' for basic info.  
3. It was a path that was close to a forest.

and thanks to my beta- chibismiles! jou/seto 4ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Green eyes contemplated whether to go out and to the fire bird's house, or whether stay and go to him in the morning. Looking towards the only working electronic device in the place, the clock which glowed 9:45. Deciding on the latter of his options, he turned up to look at the sky. The roof still had that unfixable hole. Staring up at the stars for a while, he turned over and fell asleep.

To where Kai is

Kai woke up the back of his neck sore; the first thing he saw was bars. ' Damn it don't tell me that this is the abbey' Kai looked around and sighed seeing that there was nothing that would signify that it was the abbey. Scanning the caged room he saw a window that was barred up, but still able to see clearly outside. A sink and a dirty mirror, a bucket that Kai didn't wish to know what it was used for and makeshift mattress. 'Definitely not the abbey.'

" I'm surprised you are awake. You did take a hard blow to the head." a voice said, due to the darkness Kai couldn't quite see who. " You are a bit tougher than you look." Kai's eyes fixed to where a shadow was standing across form his cell.

" Who are you? And why the hell am I here?" Kai demanded

"Well since for some reason I have taken a liking to you, my name is Xiax, and you are here because my boss, has a score to settle with your friend." Xiax said taking a step forward, almost clear blue, moon colored eyes glittered in amusement. Blood red hair fell on the persons' shoulders, and massive wings spread out behind him. The man left hand was tightly wound in leather, in entire scan, he didn't look any older than 18.

" My friend?" Kai asked confused.

" Your half demon one, um… Wolfde I believe..."

Next day, with Wolfde.

Wolfde walked over to Tyson's dojo, the other teens still didn't like him but they were on a bit more civilized terms. Wolfde couldn't say them same for Rei though. There still were no tournaments, due to the bit beast still being missing, but they still practiced, the possibility to be attacked as still there.

Wolfde lazily turned the last corner to the dojo, he was almost tackled by a mass of blue if he hadn't side stepped out of the way, he would be on the ground. Tyson looked up at Wolfde

" Where's Kai! He hasn't come by yet." Tyson demanded.

" I haven't seen his since last night." Wolfde answered. " He's probably at his damn apartment." Wolfde added. Tyson sighed.

Hours later Kai still hadn't come by and Wolfde left to se if the boy was at his apartment or not. Partway there, Wolfde thought he smelled something. Walking into the tree's he sniffed the air, his nose lead him to a tree that had claw marks on it. Wolfde took a closer look at the marks - and sniff- and backed away. " Shit. Please don't tell me it's them…" Wolfde ran the whole way to Kai's apartment. After many tries he got the door open, and there was no signs that anyone was there or had been there the night before. " Damn. It." Wolfde hit the wall and a frightening amount of hate and anger was smoldering in those kind green eyes.

Wolfde walked back to where he found the claws, as he thought he found a letter on the ground.

Hello again.

I see you have taken a new name. Wolfde. Amusing. As you probably know I have your little friend. Not to worry I won't harm him. Much anyways. You know what I want. I give you three days to get here. Come alone. Why am I saying that? You will come alone, who would want to be in company of a failure like you? Well farewell for now. Remember, a demon with compassion and sympathy signs his own will.

Wolfde shook in anger. " You didn't have to involve him. He knows' nothing of it. This was a war between just the two of us you damn bastard." he said, some tears falling to the ground.

I meant to upload this over a week ago, but my comp was starting to die on me, so here it is, thanks to my friend Nikki, oh yes. chapter 3 is already written. bai bai. review as you leave.


End file.
